Boo Do You Think You Are?
Boo Do You Think You Are? is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. This is the sixteenth episode of the first season, and the first Halloween episode of the series. HTF Episode Description Our first Halloween episode proves that Flaky really does have something to be scared about! A haunted house ride turns a little too real for our Happy gang. Maybe they should have gone trick-or-treating instead! Plot Giggles, Sniffles, and Flaky all jump into a cart, apparently excited for something, though Flaky is characteristically nervous about it. Then it reveals that they're entering a haunted house at the carnival. Giggles and Sniffles are obviously excited, while Flaky is scared. When they enter the building, Sniffles gets startled by a hand that pops out of a coffin, and chuckles. Suddenly, it grabs Sniffles' head, and gives it a hard scratch, cutting up his head and revealing his brain. Giggles screams in terror and she starts whimpering and can barely look away from Sniffles' corpse. Giggles doesn't notice that their cart is approaching an axe on a pendulum swinging back and forth. Flaky tries to warn Giggles, but she's still traumatized and she doesn't move. As a result, she gets sliced in half. Flaky screams in horror and backs into a corner, when suddenly a suspended cauldron fills the cart with lava (or molten copper) up to Flaky's waist. In pain, she jumps out of the cart, now with her lower body reduced to a skeleton, screaming. She falls onto the floor. Suddenly, the cart tips over, burning the rest of her body (excluding the top of her head, then her lower jaw falls off). Before the episode ends, a cheap paper ghost drops down beside Flaky's skeleton and lets out a wail. Moral "Don't take candy from strangers!" Deaths #Sniffles has a huge chunk of his skull and brain scratched off by a monster hand from the ride. #Giggles gets cut in half by a pendulum. #Flaky has most of her flesh burnt away by molten copper or lava. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #When Giggles is sliced in half, her eye sockets and optic nerves remain uncut. #When Giggles is sliced in half, for a split second her buck teeth are bigger and have a gap in between them. # When Giggles is sliced in half her buck teeth come off, but her skull shows all of her teeth intact, and because Giggles has a human like skull, and not an actual chipmunk skull that has 2 layers of teeth it would have shown some bone that was sliced through that connected the 2 layers of teeth together. #Both Giggles and Sniffles die and remain in the car, but when the lava is first seen, their remains disappear. #The kart gets small or big several times. #The blood is actually orange sometimes throughout the episode. Quick Shot Moment Just when the zombie hand grabs Sniffles' head, there's a brief shot of Flaky screaming once she sees Giggles getting sliced in half by the pendulum. (This quick shot moment spoils Giggles' death.) Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version from YouTube and from Mondomedia.com. Trivia *This is the first Halloween episode of the series. *Unlike future Halloween episodes, this one doesn't have a spooky opening. *This is one of the few episodes where a character cries because of another character's death. Most of the time when someone dies the characters are surprised/shocked for a little while then they forget about it later, they shrug it off/ don't care, and sometimes they leave and act like they had nothing to do with the character they killed. *The trio in this episode is seen together again in the TV episode Idol Curiosity, as jungle explorers. All three of them die in that episode as well. *This is currently the only Halloween episode where Lumpy doesn't appear. *Contrary to the episode description, later episodes (such as Out of Sight, Out of Mime) would prove that trick-or-treating isn't much safer than haunted house rides in the world of Happy Tree Friends. *Nobody survives in this episode. *This is the first time Giggles died without it being caused by another character. * If one listens closely when Flaky shakes Giggles before her death, you can hear her say: "Get outta the way!". *The carnival they come from looks like the one from Pitchin' Impossible, The Wrong Side of the Tracks, Double Whammy Part I, and Aw, Shucks!. *Generic Tree Friends appear on the Ferris Wheel, but they're really hard to see. *If this episode is viewed on a .swf format, A teaser for the episode Hide and Seek plays before the credits. *The YouTube thumbnail for the Classics Remastered version spoils Flaky's death. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Halloween Specials Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Flaky Category:Episodes Starring Sniffles Category:2000 Episodes Category:No Survivors